


Notice Me Damn It!

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Incrementum [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Office Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slight Sir Kink, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: I am more than just my age, so don’t hold that against me. Give me a chance to prove to you that I can love you better than anyone else. Just notice me damn it!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted over on my Tumblr page!
> 
> I love this series, it was a lot of fun to write. And when I say Steve is an asshole and has issues, I really mean it. For some reason, I enjoy writing Steve as a dick. But he improves...

‘Deep breath, you know these people. There is no reason to be nervous. Just breathe.’

Payton gives herself a pep talk before entering the Avengers Tower. As a former SHIELD agent, Payton suffered from the fall of the organization once it was revealed that Hydra had infiltrated. She feels lucky that she made friends with the Black Widow, and even worked with the Avengers on the helicarrier during Loki’s invasion. Or else she might not have been lucky enough to acquire this new position working with Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers.

“Welcome Miss Gardner, Mr. Stark is waiting for you in his office.” comes the voice of Jarvis, the AI created by Tony, the moment she enters the elevator.

“Thank you Mr. Jarvis.” 

She keeps her face straight, hiding all hits of emotions from her face as she was trained to do. The only behavior she displays that goes against her agent training is her continuous flicking of her thumb nail, a nervous habit of hers.

The elevator stops before she reaches her destination of meeting with Tony. On the other side of the doors is the main source of her nerves, the man she was anxious and dreading seeing once again,

“Captain Rogers.” Payton greet him in a straight voice, keeping her tone level.

“Agent Gardner, what brings you here?” 

She is able to quickly catch on to the apprehension in his voice at seeing her for the first time since D.C. She understands why he might be weary of her, not knowing who was truly Shield and who was Hydra. But the fact that he might doubt her loyalties hurt a little.

“You do not know? Mr. Stark has hired me to work alongside Agent Hill. According to Mr. Stark, Hill, Natasha, and Clint gave glowing recommendations for me, and after the events of New York, he saw firsthand what I am capable of.” 

She flashes him a smile, hoping to get a small smile from him. But all she gets is his eyes narrowing slightly, jaw clenching and she feels her heart drop. This is Steve Rogers, the Captain America; if he is does not want her here then she might be out the door before she is even able to start. Closing her eyes, Payton turns her head down, letting out a small sigh. She begins to mentally and emotionally prepare herself to be told to leave and never come back.

When the elevator comes to a stop on the floor she was meeting Tony on, Steve beats her off first. She had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. ‘Curse my short legs.’

Steve slams the doors open to Tony’s office with Payton close behind him. She lets out a low gasp at the view Tony’s office overlooks,

“Wow…” she whispers.

“Why the hell wasn't I informed of Agent Gardner being brought on?!”

Payton visibly cringed from the tone in his voice. Utterly pissed off and it is obvious that he does not want her anywhere around. Not sure if he just does not trust her or if he really does hate her. Why he might hate her she is not sure, but the thought still does not sit well with her.

“Because Captain, she is going to be working for me, not you. Besides, she comes highly recommended, passed every test given to her, including the background search. Honestly, after reading her background, I think she might be a little more boring than you.”

“Hey!” she shouts, offended, crossing her arms with her bottom lip poked out slightly. “I’m not boring.”

Both men just ignore her, and Tony continues to talk, “If you're worried about the possibility of her being Hydra, don't. That girl is such a goody goody she could give you a run for your money. Natasha and Clint both had a hand in her training so you know she is skilled. And to top it all off, she is intelligent. I do not see the problem.”

Payton stares at Steve, waiting for his response. A bubble of hope forms that Tony just saved her from being kicked out. 

“She is just a kid Tony! She has no special skills or talents that could help her here. She looks like she should still be in school for heaven's sake and you are bringing her in here! To what? Get her killed? She will just be in the way!”

Oh look, the bubble has effectively been popped, her pride crushed, and heart shattered. She gave up trying to keep her agent persona up. Tears fill her eyes, but she blinks them back, and her arms drop to her side, shoulders deflated.

“Gee Captain, why don't you tell how you really feel about me. And for the record, I am 25 years old. Not exactly a child, then again compared to you, everyone is a child. But thanks for the vote of confidence dear Captain. I guess since Captain Rogers does not agree with me being here, that means that I should take my leave?”

“Yes/No!”

Tony and Steve answer at the same time causing Payton to roll her eyes. The billionaire playboy steps up, “No, Miss Gardner, you are not "to take your leave". I hired you to work for me, working with Agent Hill, not Capsicle. So please, Miss Gardner if you will follow me, the real adults can talk while the actual child can go pout. Cap?”

Tony points to the door and Steve grunts, stomping his feet to the exit. He pauses next to Payton, giving her a stare that has her blood run cold. Saying nothing, he storms out the room with the door slamming so hard behind him it causes Payton to jump.

‘Well, I just made it onto the Captain’s shit list...great.’ Payton depressingly thinks to herself.

“Miss Gardner…?”

Tony calls out to her. She turns back to him with a forced, polite smile, “Please call me Payton Mr. Stark. And yes, please, let’s go.”

After her introduction meeting with Tony and Maria on what her duties were and how if needed, she will be called out to join on missions. Since it is her first day, she spends the remainder of her time at the tower getting to know the layout, meeting some of the other employees outside the Avengers, and even meeting Ms. Pepper Potts. She learns that there will be times that she might end up working with Pepper on different projects. 

By the end of the day, Payton is happy and excited to be working at Avengers Tower. She has all but forgotten about her encounter with Steve earlier that morning and just focuses on getting through the day in one piece. 

But in the quiet of her home, Payton’s mind replays the interaction and it just has her emotions bubbling up again. While Steve says she does not have any special skills, Payton is considered to have a higher intelligence and excels in tracking and with a skill in research. She trained in hand to hand combat and is not a bad shot either. So despite what he might think, she is not useless nor will she be in the way.

His questioning of her place at the tower is not what bothered her though; well it did, just not as much as the fact that he just sees her as a kid. She is not a child, she is an adult! Okay, so maybe pouting was not a very adult thing to do, but no one can see her right now so who cares. Payton just hates when people look at her and think that she is too young. Yes she might be on the short side, standing at about 5’4”, but she does not look that young other than her height. 

Steve Rogers is a man that Payton looks up to (no height jokes) and respects; and she might have a “tiny” crush on him. And to know that he only sees her as a useless child it hurts, it truly hurts. 

Thinking about it over and over, Payton comes to the conclusion that she is going to change Steve’s opinion of her, make him notice her as a woman and not just some silly child.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton and Natasha get together to decide what to do about Steve.

The following morning Payton gets up to start preparing for the day. She spent most of her night thinking about how to change Steve’s views of her, but in the end, she comes up with nothing. She is actually dreading going into the work, on just her second day, because the idea of running into Steve without a plan of attack is just horrifying. She has never come across a man like Steve and does not know how to plan or adapt. 

‘This might be a little easier if I had better experience with men. Then again there are not many men like Steve Rogers roaming the world… thank God.’

With a shake of her head, she finishes her morning routine and rushes out to catch her train. She decides to wipe thoughts of Steve Rogers from her mind as best as possible and just focus on work. Work she can do, work she has control over and there are no doubts of her abilities or what she can contribute.

That thought in her head, Payton goes about her day like normal. Even with still adjusting and working really hard to not get lost, she has to think that the day is going pretty well. She was even able to make lunch plans with Natasha. She is happy and even has an extra pep in her step. 

“Miss Gardner!” Maria Hill calls out to Payton, meeting her in the hallway.

“Yes Agent Hill,” Payton says, giving Hill a small smile.

“Can you please take this file to Captain Rogers? I was on my way to him, but I got a call and need to leave. These are important, and he has to get them.”

“Yes Ma’am, I understand.”

Maria turns on her heel and once out of sight and ear shot, Payton’s shoulders drop and a half groan half whine falls from her lips, stomping her foot. Yeah, definitely not a child.

‘Why?! I was doing so good avoiding him!’ She whines in her head. 

Head falling, sighing with her eyes closed, “Mr. Jarvis where might Captain Rogers be?”

Her voice defeated because she knows there is no way around going to have some type of confrontation with Steve.

“Miss Gardner, Captain Rogers is in the gym, would you like for me to help direct you?”

“Yes please.”

Payton’s breath catches in her throat at the sight of Steve in the gym, beating the living daylights out of the punching bag. Sweat dripping down his face, soaking his shirt making it stick to his body. The shirt, she could tell, was tight to begin with. It is a wonder the shirt has not ripped from the way Steve’s muscles bulge out. She bites her lower lip, watching the way his body moves; he is just plain mean. To look that good but to be a real jackass to her...so mean. 

“St- Captain Rogers,” Payton calls out, trying to keep her voice steady. 

Steve does not even bother to turn around and acknowledge her, “Please leave Agent. You have no business being in here.”

Her jaw drops at his clip tone. ‘Rude...deep breath Payton. Keep thing professional. Do not punch him in his pretty face.’

“But Agent Hill…”

“If Maria has something to tell me, she can be the one to tell me. Now leave.” His voice hard and he remains facing the punching bag.

Payton glares at him, stomping up to him and with as much strength as she can muster up; she jerks him around to look at her,

“I cannot leave, and I have as much business in here as you do Captain Rogers. Now as I was saying, Agent Hill sent me to find you.” She slaps the folder against his sweaty chest, “She said you needed these and that they are important. I don’t know what it is, but I am not going to just leave because you hate my presence when I have a job to do you jackass.”

“Hey Pay, ready to go to lunch?”

Natasha’s voice breaks through the tension and stops Steve from responding to Payton’s rant.

Payton nods to the red head, turning away from Steve and walking away without another word. Natasha shoots Steve a look with a shake of her head and follows her friend out of the gym. Yet it does not escape her notice the way Steve’s eyes roam over Payton’s back as she walks away.

Natasha and Payton walk a few short blocks to a family run diner. They find a table at the small diner they chose to eat at and wait for someone to come take their order.

“Alright, so what happened between you and Steve?” Natasha does not waste any time, jumping right to the issue at hand. 

“Tony told us about Steve throwing a fit when he found out you got hired to work with us. The hell was that about? And then that back there, what was that?"

Payton shrugs, “I don’t know. I never did anything to him, I try and be nice. He just hates me I guess.”

“You like him.” It was a straightforward statement, not question at all.

A waitress comes over to take their order before Payton could respond. 

The younger woman's eyes widen just a hair before she returned her face back to being expressionless, “How in the world could you possibly get that from me saying that I try to be nice and he hates me?”

“Because Pay, you kind of suck at covering your emotions; you tend to give everything away with one look. That is why you usually stick to research and tracking instead of actual undercover in the field work. You have gotten better, but…” Natasha’s voice trails off.

“But with you a statue would be able to give something away. Fine, yes, I like Steve. But like I said, he hates me, he only sees me as a kid, and he has said so. I want to change how he sees me, but I don’t know how. Help?”

Natasha gives Payton a once over, taking in her whole look, “You do kind of look like a kid now that I really think about it. But it is more your style than anything; I mean that you kind of look like a kid playing dress up wearing clothes that you think are professional but just do not work for you. And I know that you have a great body under those clothes, no need to hide it. Now depending on if you are just wanting Steve to not see you as a child or if you are hoping to climb that man like a tree, our plan of attack is going to vary.”

Payton chokes on the water the waitress brought her. “God, I sometimes forget how crass you can get. But you know what fuck it. I want that man to pin me down and fuck me stupid.”

A large smile breaks over Natasha’s face, her laughter bringing attention of a few of the other people in the diner,

“Tash, please, people are looking!” Payton hisses, trying to hide her face from onlookers.

“Sorry, but that was amazing. I knew you had a hidden pervert in you somewhere. But don’t talk like that around Cap; you might give the old man a heart attack. Actually, do, I want to see his reaction; might be one way to get under his skin and make him start to see you as a woman.”

Payton rolls her eyes, “Great, so I just have to have a mouth that could make a prostitute blush, got it. But please tell me you have more than that. And remember my experience with men is limited. I can trash talk and have no problem being a pervert but I don't know how to be flirty or anything along those lines Tash.”

“Don’t worry, I will help you. This weekend we will go shopping and do a mini makeover. And we will also work on how to seduce a man. By the time I am done with you Steven Grant Rogers will not know what hit him.”

“I’m not sure if I should be scared or laugh maniacally.” Payton responds with her brows furrowed.

With Natasha on her side, Payton knows that Steve stands no chance. A devious smirk forms on her face, making Natasha grin as well.

“Now you are getting it Pay.”

They clink their glasses together and begin plotting,

‘Let the games begin.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked, things are just getting started now!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton and Natasha set their plan into action. But will Steve fall for it so easily?

“Natasha, I am not so sure about this…” Payton groans into the phone, staring at her reflection. 

She can hear her friend sigh on the other end, “Look, Pay, we spent all weekend buying you a new wardrobe, and setting up a plan for you to seduce him...and I put in a lot of work this weekend with you. So there is no way you are putting my hard work to waste because you are scared. Now suck it up and leave before you miss your train. I will see you at work and you better be wearing the outfit I picked out.”

“Yes Mother.”

“Smartass.”

“Learned from the best. See you later.”

Payton takes a deep breath and runs her hand down her dress. Natasha picked out a navy blue peplum dress for her. A knee length pencil skirt and with a short sleeve top that has white polka dots and a vintage feel to it. Pairing the dress with white, bow accent high heel sandals. The heels help give her extra height and as Natasha put it “made her ass look great.” Payton even took the extra time on her make and her hair, curling her hair in an updated Victory curl that matches her dress perfectly...thankfully this was not going to become a regular occurrence, she burnt herself too many times trying to get it right. 

She had to admit that she did look good, and dressing up give her a boost in confidence. But Payton is starting to worry that maybe their plan is not going to work. Maybe it is just going to make things worse, backfiring completely. 

‘No, this is going to work...it has to.’

Grabbing her bag, she dashes out the house, trying not to fall in her heels, and made her way to catch her train to work.

Payton was making her way into the building, digging through her bag to look for her badge when she hits what she believes to be a wall, stumbling back and nearly hitting the ground. A strong pair of arms wrap around her before she could fall.

“Ow…” 

“Are you alright Ma’am…” comes a concerned male voice.

“I don’t know...What the hell did I hit?”

The voice chuckles, “I’m afraid that was me… or my back actually.”

Payton looks up and feels her breath catch as she meets a pair of baby blue eyes, “Oh, Captain Rogers, I am so sorry!” 

She quickly pushes herself away from his hold, much to her dismay, and straightens out her clothes. Looking around, she notices her bag on the ground with a few things scattered around. Bending over, Payton picks up her mess and puts her bag back together. She ignores Steve for the most part, feeling too flustered to even look at him.

“P-Payton?” Steve’s croaks out.

She slowly stands, giving him a great look at her chest and he does not pass up the chance to look and a clear blush coloring his cheeks.

“I am very sorry Captain Rogers for running into you. I was looking for my badge.” She says sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Steve’s throat suddenly feels very dry, his brain not functioning right to form any words. 

Payton cocks her head slightly, “Captain Rogers, are you alright?”

“H-huh? Oh, y-yeah, I’m fine. No it is alright. No harm done right? Just be more careful next time.”

Smiling, “Yes Sir, I will…Oh there is Natasha. Thank you for catching me Captain Rogers so I did not fall. I guess you do like to come to the rescue huh? I’ll see you around.”

“Y-Yeah… sure… See you…”

Payton walks over to Natasha a wide smile gracing her lips. 

“He is so checking out your ass.” Natasha grins; wrapping her arm around Payton’s the second she got to her.

Payton glances back over her shoulder and sees Steve quickly looking away, hands on his hips. 

“What? No he wasn’t.”

“Pay, trust me, I saw. The moment you bent over, his eyes went right to your ass, and again just now as you walked away. And this isn’t the first time.”

Payton’s mouth drop, “Shut up! Steve has not checked me out before. I mean, I caught him looking at my boobs just now, but I kind of put them in his face. But he has checked me out before?”

“Yup,” the redhead laughs, “that day in the gym. When you were walking out, I saw his eyes go over your back, checking out your ass. I think this is going to be a little easier than we first thought.”

Payton throws her head back, laughing, “I think you just might be right Tash. Definitely feeling better about it now after that. So, Steve Rogers is an ass man? I can work with this…”

The two women share a laugh all the while Steve is left standing at the front with a perplexed look on his face. He cannot believe that that was Payton. She looks so different; mature and beautiful and so… sexy.

‘No! Rogers, no thinking like that. She is still a kid, no matter how she dresses… She is still a kid…'

Steve’s mind might be saying one thing, but his body is not following the same thinking as he has to discreetly adjust himself. And quickly walking away, needed to find something to distract him.

A little later that day, Payton and Steve have another interesting run in. Payton was in the kitchen area, trying to fix her a cup of tea, but unfortunately, the tea bags were placed higher than she could reach, even in her new heels.

“Here, let me help.”

Steve stands behind her, placing one hand on her hip and easily gets her the tea bags, handing them to her, but not letting go. Her ass rubs right over his crotch, and she hears his sharp intake of air, hips jerking slightly in response. Turning around, her body still pressed up against his, “Thank you Captain.”

Even in her heels, Payton has to look up at the man, being eye level to his neck. She sees his adam’s apple bob was he gulps with her breasts pressed into his chest. Steve quickly jerks back, creating as much space between them as possible. His face clears of all expression, 

“Yes well, they should not be putting things out of children’s reach. Next time just go for something on your level.”

Payton narrows her eyes at him, “So we are back to that again? Figured after this morning with you looking at my ass you would finally realize that I am not a child.”

Steve falters slightly at having been caught looking earlier, but he recovers fast, “I do not know what you are talking about. Why would I be looking at you Agent? There is not really much to look at.”

Ouch, that stung. But Payton is not going to let it bother her, knowing that he is just in denial right now...and an asshole, but an asshole in denial.

“Really? Cause your dick pressing into my ass just now says a little differently.” the taunting tone to her voice causes something in Steve to snap.

He is on her in an instant, pinning her against the counter, “You better watch yourself little girl. You are trying to play a game that you cannot win.”

The dominating, gruff of Steve’s voice causes Payton to shiver, fighting back a whimper. Now it is Payton’s turn to be left speechless. Having Steve standing over her, giving her no room to move, has her mind flashing to the many wet dreams she has had of the man and her body reacts in a just manner. 

Steve storms off on a huff, leaving Payton weak kneed and her panties damp with arousal. 

‘Well played Captain, but I am not backing down yet. I might have your interest but I do not have your full attention. Still have a ways to go it seems; Payton 1, Steve Rogers 1.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the games begin!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony joins in on the plan to mess with Steve, in his own creative way. Will it help or make matters worse?

“Ah! Payton, just the person I was looking for!”

Payton jumps at the sound of Tony’s voice seemingly coming out of nowhere, “Jesus! Y-Yes Mr. Stark, w-what might I help you with.”

“Walk with me.” He grabs her by the arm and starts pulling her to the elevator, “So, I think I know how to help you with your little dilemma.”

“Dilemma?” she questions, confused on what he might be talking about.

“You know, with Capsicle.”

Her whole body freezes, eyes shoot wide open and she forgets how to breath for a moment. “H-how d-d-did y-you…I mean, there is no dilemma. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Tony give her a look that says he does not believe her one bit, 

“Sure, if that is your story. Just know that not much goes on around here I don’t know about. And a little birdie might have let it slip to me, giving an extra idea to help you along.”  
Tony shrugs like it was no big deal. It is a MAJOR deal, she did not want her life getting around and becoming a topic of conversation. 

“Natasha told you? Why would she do that?! Who else did she tell?”

“Calm down. She only told me because I forced it from her. And I had a brilliant idea to help you out. Because I think one thing that Steve is in dire need of is to get laid and you just happen to be in the right place at the right time. Also, like I am going to pass up a chance to mess with Captain Perfect. So just follow my lead and go with it.”

Payton gives Tony a weary look, “Captain Rogers is not going to like this, is he?”

“Nope.” Tony replies, popping the ‘p.’

Payton groans out but follows along, Tony is the boss. 

“Hey Rogers!” Tony yells as they walk into an office like area. 

It has been a couple of days since Payton last saw Steve in the kitchen and she feels her heart speed up at the thought of their last encounter.

“What Tony?” Steve answers, already exasperated by Tony’s presence.

Since Steve remained facing away from Tony, he does not see Payton in the room as well,

“Well, I got to thinking,” Tony starts, walking around the office space, “I think that you need a personal assistant or at least someone to help you out.”

Even though Payton cannot see Steve’s face, she is sure that he just rolled his eyes, because she sure did. She is now seeing where Tony is going with this and she is not so sure that she likes it very much. Payton did not start working here just to be a personal assistant. Even if it is too Captain America...and the idea starts to formulate a number of scenarios that could lead to hot office sex...No stay focused.

“I do not need a personal assistant Tony.”

“Hear me out Rogers. This person would be trained so they can assist on any solo missions that you might have; having their own special skill set. They are of course from this decade so there is that. They are your personal assistant so you can have them do just about anything you want or need. But one rule, you cannot dismiss them because I hired them so I’m still the boss, got it. Great! So turn around and meet your assistant, get to know one another and have fun!”

Tony walks out the room, but not before stopping by Payton to say “You’re welcome” and then dash out.

Payton turns around, “Mr. Stark...Stark.... Tony!” she gives a sigh when he keep going without paying her any mind.

She faces Steve with a strained face, “I swear I had no idea he was going to do that. He just popped out of nowhere, scaring me to death and said to follow him. He practically dragged me along. Sorry… I can just leave.”

Steve rubs his hand down his face, “I believe you; this definitely has Tony all over it… It is all right, I guess… You could leave, but Tony would probably just send you back so…”

They stand there awkwardly, looking anywhere but the other person. Payton is not exactly mad about being Steve’s “personal assistant” per say, she just would have liked more of a heads up to mentally prepare herself. On one hand, this works to her advantage of changing Steve’s views of her. But on the other hand, being forced to work alongside her might just make things worse after Steve gets over the shock of being told what to do by Tony. Well, might as well go on and figure out which way this is going to go. 

“Is there anything that you need me to do or get?” She asks, with a smile, adding a little more pep than needed.

“Uhh… No? Y-you really do not have to…”

“Well, if Mr. Stark is assigning me to work with you, I might as well. Because like you said, he would probably just send me back if we tried to get around it. So are you sure there is nothing? Really, I can even get you a cup of coffee or something?”

Steve shakes his head, “Really, I’m fine… For now just do what you would normally do? I- I don’t know. I do not think that I really need a personal assistant for anything.”  
“I am sure we can find something. If not, then I am sure Mr. Stark can think of things that you can have me do. And if it helps, two of my strengths is tracking and research. I am really good with a computer; it is what helped me get into SHIELD to begin with.”

Payton gives a little nonchalant shrug and turns and walks out, giving an extra sway to her hips and she can feel Steve’s eyes watching her ass. 

Going down the hall, she pulls out her phone to call Natasha,

“Hey, where are you?”

Natasha gives her location, “Why? What happened?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll tell you.”

Payton rushes to Natasha and the moment she is within arm’s length of the redhead and smacks her, hard, in the arm,

“Ow! What was that for Pay?!” Natasha hollers, holding her now red arm,

“That was for telling Tony about our little plan involving Steve and this,” she leans over and kisses Natasha’s cheek, “is also for telling Tony about our plan.”  
Natasha stands there, looking at the younger girl like she has lost her ever loving mind, “Okay… explain.”

Payton laughs and takes a seat next to Natasha, “Tony grabs me, tells me nothing except that you told him about my “dilemma” with Steve and he had an idea to help out. So naturally I am slightly terrified, because anything Tony has planned is probably going to end badly. Well, he takes me to Steve and declares that I am now to be Steve’s personal assistant and Steve is not allowed to dismiss me. I will be going on missions with Steve and anything else.”

“And you are okay with this? You are not fighting tooth and nail to get out of it?” Natasha’s voice full of surprise.

“Do I like the fact that I am being made into, basically a secretary, no, not that it is a bad thing, just not for me. However, I have been influenced by you too much, and I can see the positive in this. The way I look at it, instead of having to track him down or the occasional run in like before, I am going to be spending most of my time with Steve now. This means more time to get him to see me as a woman, and really get to know him, hopefully. I know there is a chance for this to go bad, mostly since he seems to have some form of split personality when I am involved, but there needs to be some kind of positive. Even if I do not get the outcome I want, maybe at least he will not hate me and we can be friends.”

The Russian sits there listening to Payton explain her reasoning and smiles, “Aww, my Payton is so grown up. Thinking like a big girl and everything!” she exclaims while pinching Payton’s cheeks.

Payton fights against Natasha’s hold, “Ow, you crazy that hurts! Let go!”

Finally getting away, she jumps up and stands as far away as possible. Pouting she rubs her cheeks, “That hurt. I’m getting out of here and away from you… meanie.”

“25 not 5!” Natasha shouts after Payton who just flips her off over her shoulder, making Natasha laugh more.

Payton heads right back up to what she guesses is Steve’s “office” and finds him focused on the computer. She goes over and hops up to sit on the desk, her skirt riding up her legs slightly, “Hi.”

He gives her a side eye, “There is a chair you know?” Steve tells her, pointing to the chair on the other side of the desk. 

She does not miss the slight hint of amusement in his voice, in this instance she would have expected annoyance, but will totally take amusement any day. Nor does she miss how his eyes roam over her legs. Giving a small shrug, and crosses her legs to make the skirt rise a little more.

“Eh, but then I would not be able to be nosy and see what you are doing. So… what are you doing?”

Steve turns around in the chair to face her forcing himself to keep his eyes on her face and not her legs. He is about to answer her when he sees her red cheeks, “What happened to your face?”

“Excuse me?” she replies, offended.

Steve coughs, realizing how that just sounded, “Sorry, I meant your cheeks are really red. And not the blush type of red.”

Putting her hands on her cheeks, “Huh? Oh, Natasha. She is mean and pinched my cheeks really hard. Not the first time, but I hate when she does that. Her and Clint both, pinch hard and usually leave marks.”

“Why would either of them be pinching your cheeks?” he asks.

“Most of the time just to tease me, that was her reason this time. And I think they like to see me pout. It hurts and they think it funny.”

She gives an exaggerated pout, crossing her arms, falling into her normal childish personality. For a moment she has forgotten that she is supposed to be making Steve see her as a woman. This is the most comfortable conversation she has ever had with him and it almost feels as though they are friends. 

“Cute…” Steve’s eyes go wide as he realizes that he just let that slip out loud. 

His cheeks turn a light pink shade and he quickly turns back to the computer. He goes back to reading what he had pulled up and ignoring Payton’s presence, too embarrassed.  
Payton clears her throat, electing to ignore him calling her cute, for now, and change the topic. She looks over his shoulder and sees him reading up on some “recent” events.

“So, you are still working on getting caught up on everything that happened the last 70 something years? I heard you had a list.”

Steve nods, “Yeah, internet has been really helpful… After I learned how to use it. Darn contraption is not that easy to figure out.”

Payton giggles, finding it cute just how much of an old man Steve sounded with that statement. Her giggle gets a smile out of Steve, and he does not try to hide it either which Payton has to give herself a point for that. His smile made her heart beat a little faster but she did not let that show,

“I bet it is helpful. As long as you are careful with how you put thing into the search engine.”

He gives her the most confused puppy look she has ever seen, “What do you mean?”

Right now she really wanted to pinch his cheeks for appearing so cute and innocent, but she holds herself back. 

“What I mean is, sometime you can type something for one thing, and get results for something COMPLETELY different. So just be careful with wording. And if you would like, I could help you. I mean since I am your personal assistant now, have to give me something to do. I know you are bound to have caught up some on your own, but I could be there to assist as well.”

Steve thinks over her offer for a minute, and nods, “Sure, I guess. Keep me from searching the wrong thing?”

Payton laughs, “Definitely, so see I told you we would find something for me to do are your personal assistant. And I promise not to show you the bad things just to see your reaction… Unless you are mean to me, then all bets are off. So you better be nice to me Captain Rogers.”

The flirty tone in her voice was not subtle at all, especially when she gives him a teasing little wink. Steve grins, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the armrests to lean back in his chair, 

“I guess you need to be a good little girl then and not get in trouble, or else I will get mean. Unless, you want to be punished.”

Payton bites her lip to keep herself from blurting out “Yes, punish me please!” Oh the promises his voice held and it made her want to misbehave and see just what he would do. Her hope would be for him to put her over his knee, 

‘Oh I do not need to be having those thoughts while sitting on his desk and he is so close, almost between my leg, his head near my… fuck!’

Payton squeezes her legs together, 

“Yes Sir,” slips out before she could even stop it but the dark look that crosses Steve’s face is so worth it. 

She stands from his desk, straightening her skirt out, “I am going for lunch Captain Rogers; would you like anything?”

He simply shakes his head and watches her leave, and once again he is left having to deal with an uncomfortable tightening of his jeans because of Payton Gardner.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hosts a charity event, and there is a shift in the relationship between Payton and Steve when another man shows interest in Payton.

The days pass fairly peacefully; Payton and Steve seem to be getting along better. If by better one means that they flirt shamelessly and then awkwardly avoid eye contact, sure they are getting along better. There were still moments where Steve would turn into a giant asshole, but Payton is better able to hold her ground against him. And though she has been tempted, she hasn’t yet mortified him in retaliation. 

On this day, Payton has no work and has spent entire the day out with Natasha. Tony is hosting a charity event and the girls were taking the day to get pampered, having already bought their dresses.

“So how have things been with Steve?” Natasha asks while they are getting their nails and toes done.

“Pretty good. He hasn’t been in the office the last week, but…”

“Wait, what do you mean he hasn’t been there? Where is he?”

“Um…” Payton thinks for a moment, “Oh, he and Sam were going off somewhere… where was it… I can’t remember.”

“Like on a mission?” Natasha pushes.

“No, I don’t think so. He did't tell me, but he did say that they would be back for the charity. I didn't really question him because he said they were going to visit someone and just be gone a few days. Why did I do something wrong and should have questioned him more?”

With a shake of her head, the redhead gives Payton a smile, “No, I just had not heard anything about a mission or him leaving so, curiosity. That man cannot lie to save his life; if he was lying you would know.”

Payton laughs, but now there is a little nagging voice in the back of her head that Steve is up to something potentially dangerous. Keeping something from her is one thing; she knows that he still does not fully trust her. But to keep something from Natasha and the others, that is not like him. After tonight she is going to find out just what it was that Steve and Sam did on their days gone. 

“Hey, you still with me?” Natasha nudges her slightly.

Payton blinks rapidly, “Huh? Yeah sorry. Just thinking about how I want my hair for tonight. What do you think?”

Nice save… Good enough that Natasha even buys it and starts telling Payton what she should do with her hair. 

With all the pampering completed, nails, hair and makeup; Payton and Natasha head back to Natasha’s place at the Avenger Tower to get dressed. 

Payton pulls hers out of the bag and has to marvel at it. The dress is really beautiful and she is not really sure that she will be able to pull it off. But Natasha says with the right pair of heels it will be perfect. The dress is black, with a tulle asymmetrical skirt that is cut above her knees in the front and floor length in the back. The top has a sleeveless, sweetheart neckline with a floral like embellishment. Natasha lends Payton a pair of silver, peep-toe pump sandals with an ankle strap. Hair pulled up high on her head with curls framing her face and her makeup done with a slightly darker natural eye and a dark red lip. 

“Wow… You are going to knock Steve dead! You are gorgeous!” Natasha exclaims when she sees Payton.

“Look at you. Damn! No one is going to notice me at all once they lay their eyes on you! Hell, I want to get lucky with you tonight.” 

Natasha has a sexy black number that fits her body like a glove and accentuates her “assets.” Heels that make her legs look like they go on forever.

“How about we agree that we are going to be the two best looking women there tonight. And play your cards right and we will see.” Natasha gives her a flirty wink.

Payton and Natasha laugh, locking arms and head out together, grabbing their clutches and make their way to the top lever of the tower where Tony is hosting the event. 

“Want something to drink first? Get the nerves out?” The Russian asks Payton, taking notice of her flicking her thumb nail as soon as they entered the room.

Payton is only able to nod, taking in the sight of Steve and Sam standing at the bar. Steve is dressed is a black suit, white button up and a bow tie, looking drop dead sexy. But what has Payton the most taken back the beard… the man has a beard and fuck does it look good.

“Wow, you look amazing Payton! And Natasha… damn. Give us a twirl Payton!” Sam exclaimed the moment he caught sight of her.

She gives him a grin, twirling around and steps up to give him a hug, “Thank you. Natasha helped me pick it out, and you know she has such great taste.” 

She keeps her eyes on Sam, sure she would not make a fool of herself in front of him. “You clean up pretty well yourself Mr. Wilson.”

“Thank you very much. You know how I do. I had to help this guy get ready. Did not even have a proper suit. Can you believe that?”

Payton turns to look at Steve and her breath catches in her throat. Oh he is so much more good looking up close, and the beard. Good lord…

“You look beautiful Payton tonight.” Steve speaks in a soft voice, blown away by her beauty. “The dress is...wow…”

Her gaze turns down, blushing at his compliment, looking up at him through her eyelashes “Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself. I like the beard.”

Giving an uncomfortable laugh, Steve scratches the back of his head, “Yeah, time kind of got away from me and I did not shave while we were gone… thinking of keeping it for a little while.”

“Looks nice on you. Takes away the “good boy” image you have going on.”

She giggles at how easy it is to fluster him now. She is thankful that Natasha shoves a drink in her hands at the moment or she would have been reaching up to run her hands over Steve’s facial hair. She never thought that she was one the like facial hair on a man before. Evidently, she was wrong. Very wrong considering the state of her panties standing here drinking in Steve appearance.

“Oh Pay! Come with me, I just spotted someone that I want to introduce you too!” 

Natasha grabs Payton’s arms and drags her away from Steve who stands there watching the girls leave.

“What the hell was that?”

Natasha just grins, “Testing a theory. Plus, you looked ready to fuck him right here and now if I did not take you away.”

Payton lets out a groan, “Oh no, I hate when you are testing a theory and I’m the test subject! And I was, so thank you for stopping me. But do you blame me! Look at that man!”  
The redhead simply rolls her eyes and pulls Payton off into her desired direction. She puts up a fight but Natasha wins in dragging her over to a man, Payton would guess he is about Steve’s height, slimmer build, and he is okay looking to her, but there is nothing about him that really stands out. 

“Payton, this is Agent Calvin Jacobs. Calvin this is my best friend Payton Gardner.”

“It is lovely to meet you Payton.” 

Calvin holds his hand out to Payton and when she places her hand in his hand, he brings it up to place a kiss on the back of her hand. 

“It is nice to meet you too Mr. Jacobs,” Payton replies as nicely as possible. There is something about the guy that gives her the creeps.

“Well, I am going to leave you two to get to know one another. Bye.”

Natasha rushes off before Payton could stop her. She gives a low groan before forcing a small smile at Calvin.

Back at the bar, Steve follows the girls with his eyes and sees Natasha lead Payton over to a man who smiles at Payton. He does not know who the man is, but he does not like how he is looking at Payton.

Steve’s eyes narrow, fists clenching at his side, he is practically shaking in anger watching as this man runs his hand down Payton’s arm, feeling her soft skin. Who the hell is this jackass? Steve is ready to go over there and rip the guy’s arm off for touching his Payton. And why the fuck is she allowing him to touch her?! 

Sam gives Steve a wary side eye, “Hey man, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Steve growls out making Sam lean away slightly,

“Sure you are. What has you so…” Sam follows Steve’s line of sight and finds what has Steve so worked up. “Ohhhh, I see.”

Steve jerks his head around and glares at Sam, “See what? There is nothing to see.”

Sam throws his head back laughing, “Riiight… Okay, I believe you. Really I do. Just don’t bust a vein over there while you are glaring at Payton talking to some guy and you’re over here jealous.”

“I- I’m not,”

Sam walks away with Steve still stumbling over his words and trying to defend himself. When Sam is out of sight, Steve crosses his arms, “I’m not jealous.”

Yet he still stands there against the bar watching Payton interact with the unknown man. His jaw clenching every time the guy lays a hand on Payton. Why is she not stopping him?! Does she like him and want him to touch her?! No; no man is allowed to hands on his Payton.

Slamming his drink down, Steve storms over to the pair,

“Payton, I need to speak with you. Now!”

“Steve…? O-okay. I’m s-sorry Calvin but, I must go. I-It was nice…”

Steve gets tired of waiting for her, so he grabs her arm to jerk her out of the chair she is sitting in, “Bye Calvin.” his voice full of disdain in addressing the other man. 

Not allowing the man to add in his two cents, Stave pulls Payton to the direction of the exit.

“Steve! Steve! What is going on?! What is wrong with you?” Payton questions him, worried, never have seen him so pissed off before. And while it is quite the turn on, she does not want his anger directed at her.

Steve remains silent, practically dragging Payton behind him and rushing off to the elevator. Payton follows along, not saying a word and risk angering him more. She keeps a good distance between them in the elevator but never takes her eyes off of him. Jaw clenches, eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared; how can a man look so attractive when he appears ready to commit murder? Roaming her eyes down, she does not miss how well tailored to his body the suit is, and she wants nothing more than to rip it off of his perfectly sculpted body. 

‘He is pissed off Payton, now is not the best time to be having thoughts of him pushing you against the wall and fucking your legs numb… No matter what people say about angry sex.’

The elevator comes to a stop and she notices that they have stopped on the same floor as his office. 

“What…?” She begins to question his motives but cuts herself off when he gives her a glare and takes her hand once more.

Steve’s long strides has Payton nearly running in her stilettos to keep up with him and now she is starting to get irritated. They get to his office door and she plucks up the nerve to give him a piece of her mind,

“What the hell is wrong with you Steve?! I was having a perfectly fine conversation with Calvin and…”

The second Calvin’s name leaves her lips, Steve has her pinned against the door, 

“DON”T… don’t say his name around me.”

“Steve… L-let me g-go…”

“Shut up!”

Steve barks out having Payton jump in shock, she goes to open her mouth and snap back, but before she can, Steve is slamming his plump lips over her mouth and her mind goes blank.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent up frustration and emotions boil over between Steve and Payton. But is this going to mean smooth sailing from here on for the pair?

Payton eagerly responds to Steve’s lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to push closer to him. Steve roughly pulls her off the wall, carrying her over to the desk and wipes everything off the top. Pushing her back, he pins her hands above her head. He breaks from her mouth, reaching his free hand and pulls off his tie,

“You have been a very naughty girl tonight, haven’t you?” his lips barely touching her neck, breath fanning over her hot skin.

“Y-yes…”

Steve nips lightly, “Yes, what?”

His hand comes down on her bare leg, just under her ass, “Yes Captain!” 

Payton squeals out, body jerking in response to his slap. 

Steve uses his tie to bind her hands together. Payton lightly pulls at her binds, but not struggling against them. 

“Such a pretty girl, all laid out for me. A pretty present for me to unwrap.”

Steve stands Payton up, reaches a hand around her back and slowly drags the zipper of her dress down. His lips work over neck, nipping and sucking at her smooth skin as her dress drops to the floor. Payton’s head falls back, moaning, she is left standing nearly naked in front of Steve with just her panties and her shoes remaining on, for now.

Steve takes a step back, putting an arm's length between them. His blue eyes dark with lust rack over her body,

“Beautiful. Now what do you have to say for yourself, being such a bad girl. Letting another man lay his hands on what is mine?”

Payton bows her head, biting her lower lip. A small whimper escapes her lips, a mixture of excitement and a touch of worry. Worry if she took things too far, but how would she have know how far to push? An ache makes itself known in her pussy; all the dirty dreams she has had about this man are about to come true and 

“Not going to answer huh? I guess I need to punish my bad little girl.”

Steve is quick, turning her around and forcing her face down on his desk, ass up in the air. He runs his fingers over her spine, down to cup her ass in his hand,   
“Fuck, I love your ass!” He groans out, rubbing his hand over her ass and grinding his cock against her. 

“C-Captain…” She can feel his hard cock through his pants, her cunt tingles in need. Payton rolls her hips back, “Please… Captain Rogers…”

Steve growls, giving her ass cheek a hard slap, making her cry out in shock and pain.

“I am going to give you 20 spanks, and you are to count everyone. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes…” Payton moans out, loving his hands on her ass.

Pulling her wet panties down her legs, messaging her ads with his hand before slapping his palm on the plump flesh.

Payton hollers, “One!” her body jolting forward with the force. 

Steve starts slow and soft, but then gets a little harder, just enough to make it hurt, but still be enjoyable. Payton keeps up with the counting, but the longer it goes on and the closer she gets to counting to 20, the harder it become a for her to focus. She can feel her juices coating her thighs, dripping from her cunt. 

“Twenty!” Payton is crying at the end, hands gripping tightly to the desk. 

“Good girl, taking your punishment so well. Are you going to let another man touch you again?”

“No! I promise, never!” she cries. 

Steve drops to his knees behind her, caressing her red cheeks, lightly pressing his lips in the same path as his hand. Soothing to stinging his hand left. “So pretty; your ass turns a lovely shade red. Oh and how my hand leaves a wonderful mark on this ass.”

Steve uses his thumbs to open her up to him, sliding his tongue along her wet slit. 

“Oh god!” Payton’s back arches, “Captain…” she whines, head thrown back, pushing her hips out, wanting to feel more of Steve’s mouth on her wet cunt.

Groaning, Steve pulls back, head resting on her inner thigh, “Fuck, baby you are going to have to stop calling me that. I can’t have you call me Captain while I fuck you and then try to act normal hearing that name on an everyday basis.”

She gasps with the feel of his teeth nipping at her skin, all words escape her when his tongue flicks over her clit once more, slurping sounds can be heard over her moans. He pushes two fingers in her wet hole, curling and falls into the perfect rhythm of stimulating her clit and fucking her with his fingers. Payton’s nails dig into the wood, pushing back against his mouth.

“Oh fuck… Steve! Yes, oh fuck yes! Fuck me… Fuck me Daddy!” Payton screams, not even realizing what she is saying, “Oh God! I love your fingers… they feel so good in me Daddy! Fuck me more!”

Steve growls against her pussy, hearing beg for him, calling him by that name, fuck how it turns him on. He doubles his actions, making Payton to scream louder. Her body shakes the higher she climbs up to the peak of her orgasm. His fingers slamming into her pussy, electing loud squeals and mewls of pleasure. 

“Ahh, ahh, oh God! Yes Steve, I’m so close… I’m so fucking close! Daddy please!” 

“Cum for me Baby. I wanna feel you cum all over my fingers. Be a good girl and cum for me!”

His words sent Payton over the edge, her head snaps back and she screams out her orgams. Her sweet juices squirting out all over Steve’s hand, soaking his face.Payton’s legs give out from under her as she gasps for her breath. Never, never has she had an orgasm so powerful before. And that was just from his mouth and fingers. Though she cannot see Steve, she hears and still feels him, licking and sucking up her cum.

Steve slowly pulls away, kissing up her back, nipping at her shoulder and sucking at the skin to leave his mark. He takes her chin and tilts her head, kissing her hard hard and making her taste herself on his lips. Moaning into his kiss, Payton manages to turn around enough to be able to wrap her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips. The heel of her shoes digging into his ass, causing him to groan out. 

Taking her arms, he backs up to put her hands in front of him. He removes the tie from her wrists, rubbing over the light pink mark made from her tugging, lips grazing over her the line. He stands up straight and gives her a smirk, 

“Undress me.” 

Payton stands on shaky legs in front of him, leaning up to press her lips against his neck and starts to unbutton his shirt. With every button undone, she kisses the newly exposed skin moving down until she is on her knees before him. Steve lets the shirt fall from his shoulders without a care, eyes locked onto Payton. 

Her hand cups him through his pants, she moans feeling how hard he is, and kisses him over the fabric. She can feel a wet spot forming on his slacks, licking the spot to get just the slightest taste of him.

“Fuck! Doll, suck me. I wanna feel my cock in that sweet mouth of yours.” 

“Yes, Steve… Daddy.”

She makes quick work of his slacks, she finds him bare underneath and whines. Why did he have to tease her this way? Did he always go without underwear? 

Steve moves over to the couch in the room, “Come here. Come suck my dick.”

He sits with his legs apart giving Payton enough space to kneel between them. Before moving to Steve, Payton slips off her shoes, making moving just a little easier with her legs so weak. She takes his hard cock in her hand, stroking him slowly, and tilts her head up, licking up the base of her cock. Tongue swirling over the head, before she hollows out her cheeks and takes as much of him in her mouth as she can. Steve pulls her hair out of the falling updo, wrapping her long hair in his fist and takes control of her speed. 

Payton almost gags when Steve pushes her past her limit, but he pulls back, lifting her head off of him to give her a chance to breath. But it only lasts a moment before Payton goes right back to his cock, needing to give him the same pleasure he gave her. Bobbing her head faster, teeth light grazing up the sensitive skin, and tongue licking the underside of his dick. 

“Oh yeah. Good girl… Fuck you do that so good! You like me fucking your mouth huh?”

Payton releases him, “Yes, please,” she gasps, “fuck my mouth. I want to taste you. Please.”

She sucks him back in, doubling her motions, moving faster, her moans sending vibrations over Steve’s cock. His head snaps back, a long deep moan forcing its way from the back of his throat. He jerks his hips up, following the movements and Payton’s heads bobbing. He can feel his balls tighten, he hold back coming down her throat, not wanting to cum yet.

He pulls her head away, causing her to whine out.

“Oh fuck! Come up here. I want to cum in that tight little pussy.”

Payton crawls up, settling in his lap, her legs on either side of his. Payton wraps her arms around his neck, hands running through his smooth hair. Their lips find the other in a clash of teeth and tongues. Steve automatically takes dominance over the kiss, his hand tightening in her hair to hold her in place. His free hand roams down her body, tweaking her nipple eliciting a small whine before his hand reaches between their bodies and sliding his cock over her wet pussy.

He breaks from her lips, moving his lips to her ear, “Beg me baby. Beg me to fuck you with me cock. Tell me that you need it and no one else.”

Payton throws her head back nearly crying in need, “Yes! Please Steve I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your hard cock deep in my pussy. So many dreams, fantasies, of you. Please give me your cock!”

Painfully slow, Steve guides his dock into Payton’s slick heat. Her nails dig into his back, fighting back the cry at the burn of his cock stretching her. Oh it hurt so good!

“Ohhh! Fuck yes! So damn big Daddy!”

Steve buries his face in her neck, groaning at how wonderful Payton feels around him. He takes a moment to breath, trying to keep himself from cumming right then. But Payton does not want to wait, she has waiting long enough. Now that she finally has his balls deep in her cunt, she wants him to fuck her senseless.

Rotating her hips, she gives a gasp as he clit rubs over his pelvic, “Please! Ahh God, fuck me please! Fuck me so hard I cannot stand… Fuck me till I forget my own name! Please Steve, I need you”

In a flash, Payton is own her back and Steve is slamming into without restraint, “Oh yeah… Fuck you feel so fucking good baby. I love this pussy! All mine, my pussy! Tell me!”

“Your pussy! Ahh ahh ooh Shit! So big!” keening out, she racks her nails over his back.

Steve gives a strangled groan, Payton’s cunt clenching around him, “So damn good… My good girl…Best girl…” he mutters against her neck, his hands groping at her breasts.

His thrusts get harder, faster, making Payton tears up from the sensations.

“St-teve! More Daddy! Oh… Oh Fuck! It feels so good!” 

He cannot take much more, he wants to last longer, but the more she squeezes him, begs him, “Damn it! Cum for me! I wanna feel you cum all over my cock!”

He dips a hand between their bodies and instantly finds her clit and circles his thumb over the little bud. Payton’s back arches, a silent scream forced from her lips when Steve angles his hips just right to repeatedly rub against the one spot that has her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The combination of his thumb on her clit and cock rubbing her inner walls is too powerful for her. Pressure coils in the pit of the stomach, getting stronger and stronger.

Then the dam breaks and Payton is left incoherently moaning, crying out for Steve. Her hands harshly tug at his hair, pulling him to her lips for a passionate kiss, to try and cover her cries. Her orgasm hits her hard, causing her to squirt once again all over his cock and wetting the couch beneath them.

Steve’s hands tighten around her hips, hard enough to leave bruises. Hammering his cock deep in his cunt, he drags out her orgasm. This leaves Payton writhing beneath him, cunt throbbing around his cock. She is still so sensitive she begins to experience multiple smaller aftershocks of her orgasm,

“P-please… D-Daddy; I-I… please…” she begs him, unsure of what though.

“Fuck baby girl, I’m fucking cumming! So damn tight!”

“Yes! Cum in me! I wanna feel you… need to feel you!” Payton mewls, tightening her legs around him to keep him from pulling out.

Steve pulses inside her, filling her with his thick cum. “Aw hell! Fuck!”

His thrust become erratic and uneven as he presses his face in her neck, shouting out his own release. Payton whines, loving how she can feel him twitching inside her and how his body just falls on top of hers. She rubs his back in a soothing manner to help him come down. Oh how she never wants to move from this position. 

Slowly, Steve pulls out of Payton, their cum leaking from her cunt. He places light kisses along her neck, moving up to nuzzle his nose against hers. She give him a weak smile, contentment in her eyes, bringing a hand to cup his cheek. The way he gently kisses her swollen lips causes Payton’s heart to melt. There is so much heart and emotion into that one kiss, she never wants to let him go. Their kiss dissolves into small pecks before Steve pulls away completely. 

Smiling down at her, Payton sees something in his eyes that she has never seen before; happiness. Actual happiness. He looks more relaxed and not as though he has the world on his shoulders. It makes her heart swell to see that look in his blue eyes and think that she helped put it there. 

Steve places himself behind Payton on the couch and pulls her close to him, snuggling into her neck. A sigh leaves his lips, he really does feel happy, and perfectly content having Payton wrap up in his arms. He pulls the blanket from over the couch to cover them and just watches Payton as she fights to keep her eyes open. His hands run over her hair, and he randomly press kisses to her head, neck, shoulders, any place he can reach. This is something he could get used to...

That thought has Steve pausing all movements… Shit.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night filled with passion, Payton and Steve face the morning after. What will this mean for their future together?

A bright light shines through the large windows in Steve’s office, glaring right in Payton’s face. She gives a small groan and turns to bury herself into Steve only to find he is not next to her. Eyes opening slowly, she looks around and finds Steve working on cleaning up his desk, dressed in just his pants,

“W-hat time is it?” she yawns sitting up slowly.

Steve does not glance over at her, “Almost seven. You should head out if you want to make it home to change before being seen.”

Payton heart drops at his cold tone. She glances at the floor to see his shirt and picks it up to put it on along with her panties, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Last night was a mistake. It never should have happened.” 

She feels as though she has just been punched in the stomach. How… how could he say that? Tears fill her eyes, 

“Y-you can’t mean that.” her voice small, holding back the tears the best she could.

Steve gives a loud sigh, hands resting on his desk. The same desk that just a few hours ago, he had her bent over with his cock buried in her cunt. She takes small steps towards him and lightly places her hand on his bare shoulder. Jerking away from his touch as if he has just been burned, Steve finally faces her with a dark glare,

“It was a mistake Agent Gardner. I never should have slept with you. You are still too young; it is my job to protect people like you, not get involved.”

“P-people like me? I can take care of myself Steve! You do not know what I can and cannot do! How dare you judge me like that? And for the last fucking time, I am 25 years old, I am not some damn child who needs protecting! I can think for myself!” Payton shout at him, her tears turning from sadness to anger. “And what the fuck changed between then and now, huh? Just a few short hours ago, you were claiming me! Calling me your little girl, and claiming how I was yours, no one else's! What the fuck changed in that time to now us having sex was a mistake?!”

Running a hand through his hair, he takes another breath, “Look, Agent…”

“Payton! My name is fucking Payton! You should know you were moaning it not that long ago while I sucked your…”

“Enough! That is enough!” Steve yells, so loudly she jumps back, “Agent Gardner, you are young and still inexperienced. You have barely been out in the field, you sit behind a computer most of the time or are running errands. You do not know what is out there, and I have to protect civilians from having to face the truth. And last night was a mistake because with you around I have lost focus of my real goals and missions. You are a distraction. I don’t care what Tony says but from now on you are no longer my Personal Assistant. If I could, you would not be employed here at all. I am doing this for your own good.”

His words are like knives to the heart. A distraction, he sees her as a useless distraction who is just in the way and cannot do anything. There fucking goes trying to get him to change his views of her, she just lets the tears flow. 

“You have NO right to try and decide what is good for me! How dare you sleep with me and then pull this bullshit! You cannot take on that type of role during sex, and then just throw me away! I hate you! I hope you were not expecting me to be grateful? Oh yes, thank you for using me and then breaking my heart! You really are as amazing as everyone believes.” Payton scoffs, “You will not have to worry about me anymore, I will tell Tony I quit because I refuse to work in a place where scum like you walks around. Congratulations Captain Rogers, you get what you want. Go fuck yourself Captain America!”

Not caring that she just has on a button up shirt and her panties, Payton takes off running out of the room. Tears blur her vision but she knows where she is going and can get there even without her sight.

“Payton! What are you doing here?” Natasha opens her door and finds Payton standing there, tears running down her face.

“I hate him…” her pitiful voice comes out as a small whimper.

The redhead pulls Payton in and wraps her into her arms, letting the younger girl sob her heart out.

“Come on.” 

Guiding them to Natasha’s bed, Payton curls up into Natasha, soaking her friends shirt in her tears. 

Payton is not sure how long with lays there crying but soon she is calm enough to tell Natasha about what Steve said,

“I’ll kill him! I will go do it right now, no one will ever find the body. Just give me the word.”

Payton shakes her head, hugging Natasha tighter, “No, don’t… Why? Why would he do something like that? Last night was, amazing. And then this morning… I feel so used. What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing! There is nothing wrong with you. Do you understand me? This is all on him, not you. He is the jackass, and he will regret what he has said and done to you. But do not, do NOT, think that this is in anyway your fault. Got it?”

Payton just nods, tears still falling from her eyes. Eventually she gives out a sigh and moves to get up from the bed,  
“Can I borrow some clothes? I need to get home and start on my letter of resignation.”

“Sure, just get something from… wait what? What do you mean letter of resignation? You are not quitting. And what the hell happened to your neck and your hips, and even your ass?! I thought you said you slept with Steve!”

Turning away from the closet and opens up the shirt to look in Natasha’s mirror. For the first time, she finally sees the damage Steve wrecked on her body. Bruises, along her neck, breasts, and hips from his lips and hands. She turns and moves her panties just enough to see the clear handprint on her ass. Her body heats up remembering every way Steve marked her body last night. And then the tears begin to form knowing how Steve truly feels now. 

Payton wipes her eyes and turns but to Natasha’s closet getting out a pair of jeans and a shirt. “Yes I am going to hand in my letter of resignation. I do not really have a choice in the matter.”

Natasha stares at her in disbelief, “Of course you do Pay! Stay, keeping working here and make him eat his words. If you leave he wins.”

“He already won!” Payton exclaims, turning back around to Natasha, throwing the clothes, “He won when he slept with me last night and then told me is was a mistake. It is high school all over again Nat. I am nothing more than some conquest to be won and then tossed aside. I think… I think he might have broken me for good.”

She collapse on the bed, sniffling through her tears, “Why did I have to fall for a jerk like him? Why do I only fall for the bad guys?”

“Oh Pay…” Natasha pulls her back to her, letting the girl just fall into her arms and cry her broken heart out.

The Russian feels helpless and she hates that; she is never helpless. But right now, she is helpless to do anything to comfort her best friend and she has to feel guilty. She feels it is her fault that Payton is in this kind of pain right now. If she had not pushed her so hard, had not tried to play matchmaker… if only.

‘Steve Rogers, you better watch yourself. Because I will not forgive you for hurting my best friend. Captain America or not.’

Soon, Payton falls asleep in Natasha’s arms, wearing herself out from crying, with her head buried in Natasha’s chest. The redhead lays with her, caressing her hair and watches her sleep. Natasha has always felt protective of Payton, and would do anything for her, but now, not knowing what to do to help is killing her. There has got to be some way that she can make it better. But she cannot think of anything other than murdering Steve Rogers and that would just make things worse. Natasha lets out a long breath and tightens her hold on Payton before joining her for some extra sleep. When they wake up she will try again to talk Payton out of quitting.

Back up in the office, Steve has punched three huge holes into the wall, destroyed everything that he can get his hands on and is not sitting in the floor in front of the window with a bottle of Jack Daniels that Tony had given him as a joke since he cannot get drunk.

He his so lost in his thoughts of wishing how could be drunk that he does not hear the door open,

“What the hell happened in here?” Sam’s voice comes from behind Steve, yet he ignores him. “Damn, did you get into a fight or something? Wait, is that Payton’s dress? Where is she?”

“Left.” that one word tells Sam a whole story. 

Stand there watching Steve drink right from the bottle, he groans, running his hand over his head, “What did you do?”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers come under attack and face enhanced humans like they've never seen. Payton is there to help try and put the pieces back together.

With the help of Tony, Natasha manages to convince Payton to not leave. Mostly because each time she tried Tony would find a problem and reject her resignation. So Payton gives in and stays, but she has Tony put her in a section where she will never run into Steve. Thus he created her own research division and gives her an office where no one can bother her. She does her work and keeps to herself; Steve truly did break her. 

Everything was going fine, as fine as to be considered, for the most part until the Avengers had a mission to Sokovia. That is when everything begins to change, and not for the better. Tony decides to mess with something that he does not understand and now the Avengers are in hiding and Payton is on her way to meet them at their safe house. She is not fully sure what to expect when she gets there, but she knows it has to be bad.

Payton pulls up to a beautiful farm house in the middle of nowhere and is in awe. This is her dream home; this is the type of house she has always pictured starting her own family in. She does not realize how long she is standing there ogling the house until the front door opens and a woman steps out who is very pregnant.

“Hello? Who Are you?” She calls to Payton.

Payton jumps, “Oh I am so sorry.” She grabs her overnight bag, “I am a friend of Clint’s. He called me and told me to meet the group here.”

“Oh, yes. He called me. Hi, I am Laura, Clint’s wife, Laura.”

Payton’s eyes bug out, “WIFE! You’re shitting me…”

Laura laughs, “No, he keeps us a secret for our protection. Come on in.”

“Us? How many wives does he have?” Payton blurts out following Laura to the living room.

“Just me,” Laura answers, “But we have two kids with one on the way. Come on, if you are here it must be important. What is your name?”

“Oh, sorry, Payton Gardner.”

Laura nods, “I remember Nat talking about you. She kept trying to talk Clint into bringing you out here, saying you would love it here.”

Payton smiles, “Yeah, this type of house is my dream home. I am jealous that Clint owns this place.”

“Well, you are welcome here anytime. Natasha speaks highly of you so you must be special to her.”

A fond smile comes over Payton’s lips, “She is like a big sister to me. I am not really close to my family so Natasha is pretty much the only person I have… Well Clint too, but Nat more so.”

Neither is able to say anything more when the front door is opened, “Honey, I’m home!”

Payton stays back as Laura goes to greet Clint and the other Avengers when two kids come flying through, nearly tackling Clint in the process, even getting excited to see Natasha. Payton feels her heart clench, thinking that she might never get to have this.  
“Hey, is she here yet?” Payton here Clint ask.

“Who?” Tony’s voice follows,

“Yeah, she got here just a few minutes before you. I think I see why you wanted her out here. Very funny and so cute, I think we might have to keep her.”

Payton she figures they have to be talking about her so she makes herself known, “Yes keep me please. I am easy to care for, just provide a bed and I can feed, bathe, and clothe myself.”

Clint and Natasha laugh and the redhead moves over to Payton, wrapping her in a hug and does not want to let go.

“What is she doing here?” Of course has to be the first one to speak up. 

Clint lets out a sigh, “I called her Cap. I thought she might be able to help.”

“Well she can’t and she should just leave now.”

“No!” Natasha shouts, “She is going to stay right here. I agree, she can help. She is a pair of fresh eyes and clear mind.”

The others agree causing Steve to growl in frustration, not happy that his say is being ignored. He turns around and storms out of the house. Thor follows him out, saying that there is something that he must do. Laura gives everyone a small smile, 

“Alright then. Well, how about you all go get cleaned up and I will find some clothes for you.”

Payton takes Natasha’s hand, “Come on, we will talk while you shower.”

A few hours later, Payton stands at the front window in the living room, watching Steve and Tony cut wood, well Tony is trying at least. Her eyes cannot leave Steve; how the hell does his shirt not rip from the strain of trying to hold his muscles? And those jeans, holy fuck he can fill out a pair of jeans. She cannot tell what Steve and Tony are talking about, be she sees Steve getting frustrated, picking up a log and ripping it in half with his bear hands. That REALLY should not be a turn on, and yet Payton grips her cup and lets out a small whimper.

“You know, you keep staring like that and he is going to feel you eye fucking him.”

Payton jumps, almost dropping her tea, “Damn it Nat! Don’t scare me like that!”

The redhead laughs, “Sorry but, you know this is a bad idea right?”

“What is a bad idea?” Payton questions as though she has no clue what Natasha is talking about.

Natasha sighs, “Payton, he has hurt you once, don’t let him do it again.”

Setting down her cup, Payton looks to her friend, “I am not going to do anything to let him hurt me. Yes, I still find him very attractive, despite what he did, but I am trying to get over it. I just want to try and talk to him. Knowing what that woman made you experience, I am worried about him. I have already talked to Tony and Bruce, after bribing them with cookies, and Thor is off doing his thing. We both know that Steve will just keep it to himself. He will think that it is his duty as the “Captain” to be strong for everyone else and that is not good for him, he needs to talk about everything. And I just want to make sure he is mentally prepared to face those two and Ultron again. I promise, I will keep it in my jeans.”

Payton give Natasha a hug, kissing her cheek, “Thank you for looking out for me though. But right now, I am not that important to worry about.”

“Your feelings are important Pay. What he did was a major asshole move. You have every right to want nothing to do with him. You are in no way obligated to help him work through what Wanda did to him.” Natasha says in a sympathetic tone, knowing that this must be difficult for her friend to deal with.

“We have bigger problems to be concerned about than my own feeling at the moment. This is work, not personal, so I can keep feeling out until the job is done. I am more professional than you are giving me credit for. And if I need to, I’ll just piss him off so he opens up. He has a very loose tongue when he is pissed.”

She begins to walk away when Natasha calls out, “Yeah, but I think there are other things you wish he would do with his tongue!”

“NAT!” 

The Russian just laughs, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Payton just rolls her eyes and walks away. She finds Laura calling Tony away to help with some of the equipment, leaving Steve alone.

Tentatively, Payton gets closer to the man, careful to not scare him since he is using an ax. When he pauses to pipe away some sweat is the moment she picks to make herself known,

“Captain Rogers?”

His head jerks up to look at her in surprise, “You are still here?”

He sound more confused than anything, thankfully she does not hear any disdain for her presence. 

She gives a nod, “Yeah, I wanted to make sure everyone is alright. Help out where I can around here. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” he states, going back to chopping the wood. 

Payton takes a seat on the stump in front of him, “Now, I know that is not true. I might not know you as well as some other here. But I do know you well enough that I can see that you are not fine, at all. I know you don’t like me, and you don’t have to tell me what she showed you, but if you would like to talk, I am here to listen.”

Steve sticks the ax in the stump and stands straight to look at Payton. She is beautiful, both inside and out; even how he hurt her, she is still willing to help him. Instinct tells him to push her away again, but that sad look in her eyes, it kills him to see it there. He hold out his hand, 

“Come with me.”

She gazes up at him with wide eyes, she was not expecting this. She figures that he would be telling her to leave and go back to the city, not offer his hand to her. She lets curiosity get the better of her and takes his hand. Steve leads her back up to the house and to the room he was to be staying in and locks the door behind him. Payton stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, rubbing her arm and begins to flick her thumb nail. 

Leaning against the door with his arms crossed, Steve studies Payton noting how she keeps messing with her nails, and biting her lip. She refuses to look at him, and keeping her eyes focused on anything but him. He is not really sure why he brought her here, but just the need of having her close was overwhelming. He is conflicted on speaking what is on his mind or telling her a lie, so he avoids, at least for the moment.

“Why you?”

“Why me what?” 

“Why were you the one Clint called to meet us here, thinking that you can help us? You said your skills are in tracing and research. This is not either of those.”

By his tone, Payton can tell that he is not trying to be mean or hurtful, simply curious. And he does kind of make a point, those are her strengths. She gives him a shrug,

“I don’t know. I guess he thought that if anything I would be able to help Natasha through the whole mind warp. As for the rest of you, I am just doing what come natural to me and that is taking care of people. I know that you all are not going to give up without a fight, and I just want to make sure you all are up for the fight ahead of you. I might not know what the Maximoff girl made you all see, but from what Natasha told me, it seems she played off your weaknesses. You need to be sure you are prepared for the possibility of her getting to you again.”

Steve eyes soften, “You are more mature than I gave you credit for. It is nice that you worry, but I promise that I am fine and you do not have to worry over me.”

“See, I still don't believe that,” Payton states with a smile, “I think that you are just putting on an act for everyone else. You think that that you need to be strong for the others, but you are allowed to not always be in Captain mode all of the time.”

Keeping quiet, Steve thinks back to the vision that Wanda put in his head. He expects that something will change the more he thinks on it, that if he thinks about it enough his reaction will be different. But it remains the same each time.

“Steve…?” Payton calls to him when he is silent for a little too long.

His mind races on whether or not to tell her what is bothering him or not. Not even sure how to approach the topic of his vision.

“It was not what she showed me that bothered me, but more of what I felt.” Welp, guess just blurting it out is one way of getting things out there.

Payton meets his eyes, head cocked to the side in confusion and looking oh so adorable to him.

“What do you mean?” she questions keeping 

Steve gives a sigh and takes a step towards her, “The Maximoff girl showed me what life might have been like if I had not gone under, if I had made it back to have that dance with Peggy. It hurt, a little, knowing I will never be able to know what life with Peggy might have been like. But what bothered me the most is that it did not hurt as much as I thought it should have. It has helped me realize that I have moved from the past and I want to start looking forward to the future.” 

She is not sure what to make of his words, wanting to ask questions, but not sure where to start. She keep a close eye on him and once he stands in front of Payton, he brings his hands up to cup her face. Before she can question him, Steve is dipping his head, he gently pulls her in for a passionate kiss. 

First, Payton is in shock. Slowly her eyes closes but she stands there with her arms by her sides. Then her brain starts to work again, catching up and processing what is happening. She realizes that she is kissing him back, and enjoying it. How the hell can she be enjoying his kiss after what he did?

Payton pushes him back, slapping him across the face with all to force she can muster.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you kiss me after the bullshit you pulled? You told me that sleeping with me was a mistake and yet you kiss me! You are another kind of asshole Steve Rogers.”

Payton tries to move past him but Steve grabs her arm to keep her from leaving,

“Stop, please. I am so sorry Payton. Sleeping with you was not a mistake. It could never be a mistake.”

“Then why say it!” Payton yells, not wanting to cry. She has spilt enough tears for him.

Steve sighs, running his hands through his hair, “Because I was scared! Hell, I still am scared and confused, and even guilty.”

It is making no sense to her, “I don’t understand Steve!”

Taking a breath to calm down, Steve tries to organize his thoughts. He sits on the bed, “Payton, there are things that I am still trying to work through with coming to terms that my life from before I went under is over. I just…”

Payton sits next to Steve on the bed, taking his hand in hers and linking their fingers, “You are overwhelmed. And I pushed you too far too soon. I'm not really sorry, but and I cannot say that I understand or forgive you for what you said. I want to forgive you… I guess. I just don’t know how to do that.”

Steve goes to speak again, but is cut off but a knock on the door and Natasha’s voice coming from the other side,

“Hey, Cap, Fury is here you might want to come down and hear what he has to say. Tell Payton to come down with you. And I swear if you hurt her again I am cutting your dick off.”

Steve looks at the door with a scared look and Payton giggles, “Come on, let’s go find out what Fury wants.” 

He gives her hand a squeeze and heads down stairs. The group gathers in the Barton’s kitchen to hear what information Fury has gathered and to make a plan of attack against Ultron and the Maximoff kids. 

As everyone is ready to leave and prepare, Steve stands and makes a statement that shocks Payton,

“Agent Gardner is to go back with you Fury. She is not properly trained for this and will just be in the way.”

“Steve!” Payton shouts, ready to argue, but he hold his hand up to silence her,

“This is my final decision. You either help Fury from the sidelines, or you are to stay here and do nothing. Those are your only choices, no room for argument.”

He keeps his face straight and does not glance at Payton once. She stays quiet, clenching her fists at her side and rushes off passed Steve, bumping his shoulder as hard as she could manage. Once again she falls for his tricks, letting him in only to end up hurt. It is always one step forward with him and then five steps back. She really is just a simple child who is too naive for her own good.

Natasha watches Payton run off and pulls Steve off, “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you get some sick joy seeing Payton hurt and in tears?”

Steve stares down at his feet, his words leave Natasha speechless, “I can’t have her there Nat. I cannot risk having Payton hurt and losing her. I will do whatever I have to too insure that she is always safe, always. Her safety comes first. I would rather her mad at me then dead; at least she is still alive to be pissed at me.”

And he walks off without another word and to get himself in the mindset he needs for the battle.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton finally meets the Maximoff twins, and shares a special moment with Steve. The fight with Ultron finally boils over with deadly consequences.

“Well hello pretty lady.” A male voice with a thick accent comes from right behind Payton, she can feel the heat of his breath on her neck. 

Screaming, Payton swings her body around and punches the man as hard as she can.

“Nice punch.” Tony comments with a smile, standing across the destroyed room

Clint grins wide, looking down at the man on the floor, “What you didn’t see that coming?”

Payton looks around the wreckage of the room with wide eyes, “What the hell is going on in here? Why the fuck is there lightning striking the building?” 

Hand on her hips, she looks at the people in the room, waiting for an answer. She notices there are three new people present and one missing, 

“Where's Natasha? And who are these people?”

Steve steps forward, “It is a very long story. All of it, it is just a long story. But what are you doing here? I thought I was clear that…”

“That I was to help Fury; yes, yes I know. Hill sent me for something and then I will be going right back to them, do not have a hissy fit.”

The silver haired man who Payton had punched is now back on his feet and laughing, “Feisty, I like that. I am Pietro Maximoff. And who, beautiful lady, are you?”

He takes her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“Uhh…?” 

Before Payton can answer Pietro, Steve is beside her, yanking her hand away and pulling her out of Pietro’s reach.

“None of your concern,” he growls, glaring at the younger man, “Now what is it Hill needs?”

“Uh, she um…“

“Oh come now, do not make the pretty lady leave so soon. She is more than welcome to stay.” Pietro winks at Payton.

She is not sure how to react, and looks to Steve. She takes notice of how Steve narrows his eyes at Pietro, tightening his hold around her waist and she can easily read that look in his eyes. Steve Rogers is jealous. Oh this is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. A smirk plays on her lips and she steps out of Steve’s hold, and over to Pietro, 

“I am Payton Gardner, and I work for… Well, I am not really sure who I work for anymore, I keep getting tossed around like a sack of sugar.”

Pietro tosses his head back laughing, “That must mean that you are just the sweetest little thing.” 

The others in the room roll their eyes, groaning at Pietro’s flirting. Steve could not take a second more and was grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the room,

“Hey, I was talking to the pretty lady! Ow!”

Payton looks over her shoulder in time to see Wanda smacking Pietro. She turns back to Steve and stumbles to keep up, yet smiling “You know, you have a jealousy issue. We should work on that.”

“Stop flirting with other men and I would not have this problem.” Steve growls out.

Payton laughs at him, “Why, it is funny to see you jealous. Plus, so far I like what the jealousy leads to… unless it is just going to be another mistake again.”

Steve pushes her into an empty office room, and glares, “Why are you here? Really? I doubt that Hill sent you here. I told you that you are to go with Fury and not be involved with this! Why can you not listen?!”

“I was worried about you alright! I was scared that something had happened and I had to check an make sure you were still alive! Why do you continue to treat me like an invalid!? I can take care of myself!” Payton shouts at him, already feeling frustration that once again they are having this argument. She is tired of having to argue that she is not a child.

“I am trying to protect you! I need to to be safe! I have lost too many people that I love and I am not going to lose you as well!”

Steve’s voice echos the room and Payton freezes, blinking at him. Her mind slowly processing his words.

“Y-you love me? Really?”

Oh shit… that is not what he was planning to say. Those three words were not suppose to come out of his mouth, ever.

“Steve… did you just say that you love me?” her soft voice begging him to answer.

Running his hand through his hair, Steve cannot find the words to reply and is only able to give a small nod. Worry fills him on how Payton might react. He expects anger, harsh words, questions for his behavior, but what he gets knocks him for a loop.

The small girl rushes him, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Steve does not let his shock hold him back from kissing her back. His hands go right for her ass, give the plump flesh a tight squeeze,

“We… we don’t have… much time…” Steve mutters between kisses.

Payton does not answer, nipping at his bottom lip and her hands get to work on stripping him of his stealth suit. He follows her lead, nearly ripping her clothes from her body in a hurry to touch her, feel her against him once more. Since their last night together, Steve has thought of nothing else but being inside her, hearing her cry out for him as she comes undone all over his cock.

He gently lays them down on the floor, kissing down her body,

“Fuck baby girl, I missed this.” he groans, continuing to pay attention to her tits.

Payton mewls, hands running through his hair, “Quit being a dick then.”

Steve slaps her outer thigh causing her to squeal, “Behave.”

He slides one hand down her stomach to cup her between the legs. Two fingers slid over her slit, coating in her wetness and dip into her tight cunt. Curling and thrusting in time with his thumb circling her clit.

Hips bucking towards his hand, head thrashing side to side; Payton is vocal about the pleasure he is giving her. 

“I- I th-thought… said… no time…” Payton is having difficulty forming a sentence.

Steve rolls one of her nipples between his teeth, giving hard suckle in his mouth before pulling back, “Need to prepare you baby.”

Payton whines, “Daddy please… I need to feel you. Please fuck me!”

Steve grits his teeth, determine to make her cum on his fingers before he fucks her. But Payton is not making it easy on him. 

“Steve… Daddy, I want your cock. Please, I need to feel your big cock fucking my little pussy…” she continues to beg, “My toys are no match for you cock… they can't make me cum nearly as hard you you can… Please Daddy… Daddy fuck me!”

Steve’s restraint is broken, his fingers leave her cunt and he thrusts balls deep in her wet pussy.

“Yes! Ah God… Yes! Daddy!” Payton screams, feeling him stretch her so wonderfully.

“Motherfucker! Damn baby girl, you feel so fucking good… But we will be talking about those toys later.” Steve growls.

“Later… fuck me now!”

Steve gets on of her legs over his shoulder and pounds into her, his grip on her thigh hard enough to leave more bruises. His angle has Steve slamming right into her g-spot, her nails digging into the carpet on the floor,

“Yes Daddy! Steve! Oh… Ah, ah, ah…!”

“I’m not going to last baby. Feel too good…” Steve grits out.

“Cum Daddy… please… wanna feel you cum in me…” Payton whines out, moving with his thrusts.

“You first Little girl.”

Doubling his speed, Payton is sure she will have carpet burn on her back after but can not bring herself to care, Steve drives into her wet cunt. His hand moves between their bodies and his thumb goes right for her clit. With the added teasing to the nub, Payton’s back bows,

“Fuck, Steve! I love you!” Payton screams as her orgasm rushes over her. 

The contracting of her inner walls around Steve sends him over the edge, spilling deep inside her as he cries out her name. His thrusts slows, working them through their release, her leg falling to the ground, Steve give gentle kisses along her neck up to her lips and giving her lips pecks until he comes to a complete stop. Gently pulling out and falling onto Payton’s chest with his strength sucked away. 

Steve and Payton lay on the floor, his head resting on her breasts as she runs her fingers through his hair. He gives a deep sigh of being content, snuggling closer to her,

“Comfortable?” she giggles.

Steve tightens his hold, “Yes, do not move.”

“Fine, but we should probably get up before someone comes looking for us.”

He groans, burying his head in the valley of her breast, giving a muffled “No.” Payton laughs at his behavior and push him off. She pushes herself up, collecting her discarded clothes but Steve remains on the hard floor, an arm behind his head to watch her dress.

“Enjoying the show?” she teases with a wink.”

“Definitely.”

“Perv.”

The pair share a laugh as Steve finally pulls himself from the bed and gets his own clothes. Once they have their clothes straightened out, Steve wraps his arms around Payton. He gently kisses her, and as he goes to say something but is cut off by a knock on the door.

“Really! Come on…”

“Hey Cap! We need to get going! We have located Ultron and Natasha! They are in Sokovia, we need to head out like 10 minutes ago. Kiss, kiss, hug, hug, let’s go!” Clint’s voice hollers from the other side of the door. 

Steve sighs and nuzzles Payton’s neck. Payton rests her head on Steve’s shoulder, “You're going to Sokovia right?”

“Yeah.” is his only answer, hold Payton closer.

She flicks her thumb nail and Steve covers her hand with his, “Hey, everything will be fine. There is no need to be nervous or scared.” he says while bring her hand up to his lips and placing a kiss to her fingers 

“But…”

Steve cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers. She easily gives in, moaning into his kiss. The kiss short and sweet, he pulls away enough to rest his head against hers, 

“You come back to me, alright Captain. I just got your attention, I’m not ready to lose it.”

He knows she is trying to make a joke, but her fears are not eased. “Oh Doll, you've had my attention since the day Natasha introduced us at SHIELD. Promise me to be safe, I cannot lose you Payton.”

“I promise.”

With one last kiss they go their own way with a prayer they will be together again soon. 

In the heat of battle, and so much going on, Steve is not aware that Payton is with Fury and Hill on the helicarrier. She goes off to help evacuate the people. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Payton coos to a child who she has helped back to her mother.

“What are you doing here?!” a stern voice hisses from behind her.

She jumps, and sees Steve standing there with a hard look in his eyes, 

“I am just helping people leave, I am not fighting, I swear. And this is my last life boat, then I will be back on the helicarrier to stay.”

Steve grabs the back of her head, not wanting to argue, and roughly kisses her, “Just stay safe.”

“Yes Sir.”

He groans as she laughs and runs back to help Natasha. The Russians gives him a side-eye, “You know we are going to have to have a long talk when we get back.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“You hurt her and I’ll…”

“Castrate me. Yes, Payton has already given me that warning.” Steve laughs.

Their little banter while fighting distracts Steve from keeping an on on everything going on around him until he hears Payton yells.

“No! Steve!” Payton screams running and knocking Steve out of the way to take the shot that was meant for him. 

Time moves in slow motion as he watches Payton get shot; his heart stop.

“Oh God… No!”

Steve catches her in his arms before she can hit the ground, “Payton! Come on baby girl, keep your eyes open for me. Look at me sweet girl.”

She gives him a weak smile, reaching a hand up to touch his face, “S’kay… gon...gonna be fine… I- I…” 

Payton can no longer keep her eyes open, hand falling from his face and her body goes limp in his hold,

“Payton… PAYTON!”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from the battle against Ultron.

Steve runs through the helicarrier, Payton in his arms, and rushes to the hospital wing. 

“Help! She need help!” Steve commands the moment he is in the room, but no one is moving fast enough for him, “NOW!” 

A doctor jumps into action and directs Steve to put Payton on one of the beds. The nurses try and get Steve to leave, but he refuses. He is not going to leave Payton’s side until she is awake and he knows that she is going to be alright. Everything seems to be going fine until machines being to go off sending the staff into a frenzy. Steve starts to panic, he does not understand what they are saying or what is going on. He begins to yell over the chaos, demanding to know what is happening to Payton.

“Sir! You must leave and let us do our job!” a nurse shouts at Steve, trying to push him out.

“No! Not until you tell me what is going on!”

“She is going into shock!”  
“We need to stop the bleeding!”   
“Her heart rate is dropping!”

He fights against the nurse and tries to get to Payton when he sees them bring in the defibrillator. 

“Payton!” 

“Charging!.... Clear!.... Again!... Charging!... Clear!”

“Payton!”

Payton’s eyes snap open as she shoots up gasping for air, the phantom electrical shocks coursing through her body. Heart pounding, her chest tight making it difficult to breathe, and her eyes stinging from unshed tears. Her whole body shakes from being jerked out of her dream and back to reality. Though with reality comes pain. Pain hits her from her sudden movements, but pain is a good thing. She finds the pain to be a comfort, the pain keeps her grounded. 

Payton manages to get out of bed and make her way to the bathroom before going to the kitchen. She is wide awake now, almost afraid to close her eyes and go back to sleep. She hates having that dream, reliving her… that moment over and over again it is too much, once was too much. 

Slowly to not cause herself more pain, Payton attempts to fix herself some tea to calm her nerves. But it is not turning out to be as easy of a task as she thought it would be.   
“What are you doing?”

Payton jumps, wincing, when as Steve’s voice comes from behind her. She holds onto the counter and lets out a breath, “Thanks Steve. I had just gotten my heart to go back to normal. Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me.”

Steve is at her side, and guiding her to sit at the table in his kitchen, “Sorry, but if you wanted something to drink you should have called me and I would have gotten it for you.” he gently scolds.

Payton rolls her eyes at her, “I couldn’t sleep and I need to start doing for myself again Steve.”

“Do not be ridiculous Payton. It has only been a little over a week since…”

His words get stuck in his throat and he cannot seem to bring himself to finish his sentence. So Payton does it for him,

“Since I died?”

His head snaps to her, “Don’t say that! Don’t say that you…”

Again he cannot seem to bring himself to say the words. Payton gives him a sad smile, 

“But it is true Steve. I died, for three minutes, I was technically dead. I coded on that table but they were able to bring me back.” She speaks gently, not wanting to upset him anymore. 

As much as she does not even want to talk about it, she knows that they need to. It has been a giant, pink and purple polka dot elephant in the room since Steve brought her to live with him during her recovery. Neither was willing to bring up the fact that Payton had died and was lucky they managed to bring her back.

Steve tenses, gripping the edge of the counter. She can tell he is holding himself back from saying anything. Payton knows how hard it was on Steve to see her like that, Natasha told her that Steve went off and nearly destroyed the whole medical room when her heart stopped. He refused to let them stop trying to bring her back, and when then when she finally took a gasp of air he broke down crying. According to Natasha, it took her, Clint and Thor to get Steve to leave so the doctors could work. 

Getting up from the chair, she walks over to Steve, slipping between him and the counter and wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. 

“I’m sorry. But we tiptoe around it like it never happened, but it did and I think it might make things easier to come to terms with if we actually talk.”

Gently, Steve wraps his arms around her, careful to not hurt her, laying his head on top of hers. 

“I just cannot talk about it Payton. I lost you, the one thing I was trying to keep from happening, happened right under my nose, and there was nothing that I could do. I felt powerless, helpless and I hated it. I close my eyes and I can still see you laying out on that table, bloodied and connected to machines. I still hear the sound of your heart… stopping.”

Payton turns her head to look up at him, “Think about how I feel Steve. I wake up feeling the jolts of the defibrillator coursing through my body. I still gasp to breathe like I cannot get enough air into my lungs. You want to make sure that I don’t feel pain, but I like the pain, because the pain lets me know that I am still here. I am sorry, but it happened and we both cannot walk around like it didn’t.”

Steve gives her a kiss on her forehead, “You are right, and I am sorry that I did not consider how you might be dealing with it. I promise if you want to talk, I am here and will listen. It will be difficult but we can get through it.”

“And will you let me start doing some things for myself?” 

Steve does not answer. He turns the oven off, and removes the tea kettle from the burner, “Come on, let’s go back to bed. I think the rest of this conversation should wait until morning.” 

“You did not answer my question.”

Instead of going to the guest room, Steve takes Payton to his room and gets them situated on the bed so he cuddles up behind her, careful to not hurt her. Payton smiles, enjoying the warmth of his arms wrapped around her. Giving her a feeling of being safe and content; she can already feel her eyes getting heavy with the need to sleep.

She feels him place a kiss right under her ear, “I do love you Payton. Just please give me time to come to terms with my feelings. Been a long time since I loved a woman, and…”  
“I love you too. I understand… we’ll work together…” she mumbles, trying to fight sleep off just a little longer. 

But with Steve caressing her hair, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, Payton falls into the first peaceful sleep she has had since being shot.


	11. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Payton and Steve finally get their happy ending?

“What’s up buttercup?” Natasha asks plopping down next to Payton on her sofa.

Payton gives a shake of her head and keeps looking at the television. Natasha rolls her eyes and turns the movie off.

“Hey, I was watching that!”

“Yeah, and I am trying to get you to talk. Now come on, tell me what is wrong. I invited you over so we can catch up without Steve hovering over you like Mother Hen.”

Payton gives a breath, “3 weeks and 2 day.”

The redhead looks at her in confusion, “I’m going to need more than that. 3 weeks and 2 days of what?”

“3 weeks and 2 days since the doctor cleared me and gave me a clean bill of health. I have gone back to work with a compromise with Steve that I stick to just research, which I am fine with. Things have pretty much gone back to normal.”

“But…” Natasha urges,

“But things have pretty much gone back to normal with Steve as well. As in the normal for us before I was hurt and he told me he loved me. You know when he ignored me and treated me like a child. Except, this time, I am practically living with him still, so that makes things awkward and uncomfortable. Also, he is still acting like Mother Hen. He is just a giant contradiction. He wants to know where I am at all times, and still wants to do everything for me like I am still hurt. Yet if he is at home, he ignores me. How can he ignore me and still do everything for me?!”

The redhead gives her friend a sad smile, “I don’t know Pay. Have you talked to him?”

Payton shrugs, “I have tried. But he finds a way to get out of it. I mean, I would think he would also say something since I have slowly been taking my things back to my place and sleeping at my place. That goes along with having to know where I am all the time. I guess he is just not caring any more. I don’t know what I was expecting to happen, but he said he loved me. So I just hoped…”

Natasha wraps her arms around Payton and pulls her close to her, “You hoped that you would finally get a happy ending with him. I think you need to talk to him, force him to sit down and listen and contribute to the conversation. No more games or anything like that. Just talk to him.”

Payton nods, “You are right. Just not sure if I am going to get the answer that I want. But I am really tired of this push and pull. I think we are getting somewhere and then he stalls and it is like trying to talk to a brick wall. If nothing gets worked out after I talk to him, I am completely done trying. There is only so much I can handle… Hell, I probably should not have let it get this far.”

Natasha sits there and hold Payton, not sure what to say. Once again Payton is hurting because of Steve and Natasha does not know what to do to help her. 

Later that night, Payton waits for Steve in his apartment wearing a candy apple red Chantilly lace baby doll with matching v-string panties. She sits on the edge of his bed; legs crossed and thinks over what she wants to say to Steve. She hopes that dressing in sexy lingerie it will at least get his attention enough for him to finally take notice of her. Then maybe once she has his attention, she can say what she needs to. Though, this is her last ditch effort. If this does not get him then nothing will and she is tired of trying.  
Her body tenses when she hears the door open and Steve walk in. When Steve does not see or hear any sign of Payton to begin with, he calls out to her, 

“Payton?”

“Bedroom.” she calls back.

Steve makes his way to the bedroom in a rush. He ignores Payton and goes right for his closet. When he passes by Payton, she catches a whiff of something sweet, but cannot put her finger on what it is so she just shrugs it off.

Standing, “Steve, we need to talk.”

“Not now Payton, I have to go. I just came back to shower and change, and then I will be gone.”

“Steven Rogers! I am trying to talk to you and you are going to listen to me!”

Steve puts his hands on his hips and stares at her, “Don’t yell Payton. And do not go throwing a temper tantrum, it is very childish. Now I am going to shower and then head out, I do not know if I will be back tonight.”

“When did things change? Why are you like this? I thought we were finally getting somewhere positive?”

He continues to ignore her, just grabs his clothes and goes right to the bathroom.”

With a shake of her head, Payton grabs a maxi dress and changes, leaving the baby doll lingerie on the bed. She moves around to the other side of the bed and grabs the suitcases hold the last of her stuff from Steve’s apartment. As Steve continues to shower, Payton leaves without a note or a goodbye. Assuming that he will not even notice or care.

Two days later, Payton is out doing some shopping and just having sometime to herself. While she is out having lunch, she catches sight of Steve. Payton cannot help herself but to move a little closer to see what Steve is up to. She gets close enough to see him better, but he cannot see her. It is then that she realizes that he is not alone. 

Steve is out with Agent Sharon Carter, and it is not just a friendly lunch. Steve is curled around her, nuzzling her neck while she giggles. And that is the final nail in the coffin.  
Payton turns on her heel and walks away with her head held high. She is not going to shed anymore tears for that man. She has given him too many of her tears; no more. 

It was all a lie, everything. The words, the touches, his kiss, all lies. He never loved her, and he only took care of her out of guilt. If he ever did feel anything for her, obviously it was not as strong as he tried to claim. Nor was his feelings as sincere as her feels are/were for him. 

Payton gets back to her place and lets out a shaky breath. She continues deep breathing exercises until she feels herself calm down. It is really over and done with. She ignores the pain in her chest at the thought. But it is for the best. Steve was never a good man, she deserves better than what he could ever give her. And that is what she repeats to herself as she picks up the pieces of her heart and prepares to move on. 

“Payton. Where have you been?” Steve asks her as he meets her in a hall of the Avengers Tower.

Payton is still going to work, not letting someone like Steve drive her out of a place she loves to work.

She does not answer him, only tries to keep walking. But Steve blocks her way causing her to roll her eyes,

“I am busy. Get out of my way.” she barks at him. 

“Are you alright? Is something wrong?” his voice full of concern.

“Oh, now you actually care? How long did it take for you to realize that I left? Or did someone have to point it out to you?”

“Payton, what is wrong with you?” Steve asks, wide eyed, not used to this type of behavior from Payton.

She gives him a hard glare, “I don’t know; why don’t you go ask Sharon.”

Steve begins to sputter, “Pa-pay… I, I… it…”

“Oh shove it. I’m sick and tired of playing your game, trying to get your attention and have you see me as a woman. I’m done. Just do me a favor, and never notice me again.”  
Payton walks away, and never looks back. She is done caring about Steve Rogers and anything having to do with him. 

Steve stands there watching her walk away, wishing there is something for him to say or to do. But it is too late, he has royally fucked-up and nothing is going to fix this. He has made his bed, not he must lie in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a Sequel!
> 
> So look forward to the next installment titled: Let's Try Together!


	12. Sequel Posted

The sequel for Notice Me has been posted! Title is "Let's Try Together!"


	13. New Series!

Guess WHAT!!! The next installment is FINALLY being posted!!!!

Updates might be a little slow, because I am still writing the chapters and I want to get several chapters saved up before posting too many. BUT I have just posted the prologue! Please go check it out and show it some love! 

Thank you so much!!!! I really hope you enjoy the new series!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment and give kudos!


End file.
